The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree which is a regular and productive bearer of very large size, firm, oranged fleshed, freestone fruits. The fruits are light orange in color overlayed by a reddish-purple blush, have excellent eating quality, and can be shipped to long distance fresh markets.
This new variety of apricot tree was originated at the Irrigated Agriculture Research and Extension Center at Prosser, Wash. from crosses made in 1972. It was selected in 1975 from several seedlings which were derived from the cross Goldrich (unpatented) and a known but unnamed seedling selection of Earliril.times.Blenril (both varieties unpatented). Second test trees were planted on the Roza unit of the center in 1977 and came into production in 1980.
Flowers of the present variety require cross-pollination. They will set fruits with pollen of one of their parents (the Goldrich variety), Perfection (unpatented), and Rival (unpatented). In addition, flowers of the subject variety are pollinated by and will pollinate flowers of Apricot Tree PA 7201-1 which is the subject of a patent application filed concurrently herewith.
Trees of the subject variety are large, vigorous, and dense in growth habit. The fruits ripen about two weeks before Wenatchee (unpatented) in the Yakima Valley of Washington. It is round to slightly oval in shape and is very large, being up to 25/8 inches in diameter when adequately thinned. The skin is light orange and slightly glossy in appearance and has an attractive reddish-purple blush covering up to 20% of its surface. The flesh is firm and moderately juicy. Some acidity is associated with the skin. The fruits are large, firm and attractive and are of excellent quality and flavor. The fruits most nearly resemble those of Apricot Variety PA 7201-1. These two new apricot varieties are meant to be planted together in the orchard as sister varieties since they cross-pollinize one another and produce similar fruits which mature at the same time. Thus the fruits can be harvested, packed, and shipped together.
Trees of the subject variety are vigorous on both apricot and peach seedling rootstocks. They bloom heavily but often tend to set only relatively light crops, thereby reducing the need for hand thinning. The extra large attractive fruits can be readily trade packed to premium fresh markets.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety shows that its unique characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations by grafting.